Balls, such as those for amusement and sport, are known in the background art. Balls for amusement and sport are nearly ubiquitous. Such a ball typically is utilized by the operator to provide a means by which to play a game or a means by which to be amused. Within sports, balls are known for playing games such as basketball, football, soccer, baseball, and so forth. For amusement, balls and ball toys are known to include paddle toys, paddle balls, rotating balls, whirling toys, swing ball toys, balls attached to struts, and so forth.
By way of example, ball toys are known wherein one or more balls are configured for impact with an item, such as a paddle, or another ball. However, numerous practical, ergonomic, and safety issues exist with these known devices.
Related issued utility patents known in the art include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,145, issued to Felardo on Oct. 25, 1930, discloses a toy of the whirligig type. U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,815, issued to Rowell on Oct. 25, 1930, discloses a whirling toy. GB Patent No. 625,695, issued to Felardo on Jul. 1, 1949, discloses an improvement in or relating to toys. U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,585, issued to Drees on Apr. 17, 1959, discloses swinging ball toys. U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,376, issued to Terry on Dec. 30, 1960, discloses a paddle-ball toy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,286, issued to Marcotti on Sep. 26, 1972, discloses an amusement toy.